


She's with Me

by Nerd_Peridot



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 06:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15624282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_Peridot/pseuds/Nerd_Peridot
Summary: For just one night, Amethyst and Peridot are pretending to be in a relationship... but could it turn into something more?





	She's with Me

**Author's Note:**

> Created in response to a prompt on Tumblr: "We were pretending to be lovers but I’m not pretending anymore and I have to know if you feel the same way"

Shanty’s was a divey sort of bar on the west side of Beach City—one of the few places in town where you could hear live music on a regular basis. Maybe not great music, but hey, free entertainment is free entertainment. And for two gems without a dollar to their name, Amethyst had figured it might make for a fun evening out.

Tonight’s band, a bluesy rock group blaring ‘90s hits Amethyst barely remembered, wasn’t too bad actually, but the real highlight of the night was the green gem snuggled up on her shoulder in the corner booth.

In an effort to be heard over the wail of the guitar, Amethyst turned her head to move her mouth closer to Peridot’s ear. “Is Creepy Guy gone yet?”

Peridot gave a cursory glance at the bar over Amethyst’s head and immediately returned to lay on Amethyst again. “Still present.”

Amethyst sighed. Earlier, she had slipped away for barely a moment to scrounge up some abandoned bar food before the band’s set started when some frat boy in a popped collar set his sights on Peridot. From across the half-empty room, she could see Peridot move away from him, an uncomfortable look on her face, only for him to follow right behind, oozing with what he probably thought was charm. He was exceptionally short for a human, but he still towered over Peridot.

As Amethyst rushed back to get her, she could hear their conversation a little better.

“So baby, are you an alien? Because your body is out of this world.” His eyes travelled up and down Peridot from tip to toe for emphasis.

“You are correct that I’m an alien, but I’m not a baby. I am well over 2,000 years old.”

“Ha, yeah,” he said, barely listening to her. “I like your shirt; where’d you get it?” He snaked a finger underneath one of the black straps of Peridot’s top and ran it along the inside of the fabric.

If it hadn’t been for the Crystal Gem rule to avoid hurting humans, Amethyst would have made sure he could never use that finger again.

 “HEY. Back off, buddy.” Finally reaching them, Amethyst glared and pushed his hand away.

He glared right back. “Excuse me. We were having a conversation. Besides, I don’t see a ring on her finger.”

Amethyst instantly draped her arm around Peridot’s shoulders in a familiar embrace. “Yeah, well she’s with me, creep, so take a hike and leave my girlfriend alone.”

That was how the ruse began. After pulling Peridot away, leaving the creep mumbling unflattering things about them under his breath, Amethyst explained how some guys at bars won’t leave girls alone unless they think they already have a significant other. Still weirded out from her encounter with the man they henceforth dubbed “Creepy Guy,” Peridot suggested Amethyst leave her arm around her shoulder for a while. “I don’t think he looked convinced that you were my girlfriend, and he’s still glaring at us.” They found a corner booth to sit at, and as the music started, Peridot made more and more suggestions to make their relationship look believable and keep Creepy Guy at bay.

When Peridot noticed Creepy Guy was looking their way, she grabbed Amethyst’s free hand, intertwining their warm fingers.

When Peridot said it looked like he might be coming over, hanging an arm around Peridot turned into full-fledged snuggling, with Peridot laying her head against Amethyst’s shoulder.

And now here they were.

“Are you sure you don’t want to just leave?” Amethyst said.

“No,” Peridot said lazily. “This is making him stay away. Besides, we shouldn’t let him ruin our night.”

Amethyst sighed again and laid her cheek against Peridot’s pyramid of hair. Cushy like a big yellow pillow, her hair was softer than she expected it would be, even the pointy parts. Subtly, hoping Peridot couldn’t feel what she was doing, she lightly nuzzled her nose against Peridot’s hair and took a whiff. Peridot smelled like flowers and dirt and sunshine.

It was a strange feeling sitting there with Peridot like that. Amethyst had never felt more comfortable, but instead of feeling relaxed, she felt like every fractal of her physical form was alive with excitement. How long had she thought about being in this position with Peri? Amethyst figured Peridot would never be interested in anything like this, let alone with Amethyst, so she never tried to make a move before. Peridot didn’t exactly seem uncomfortable now, though. Maybe, just possibly, she could be interested in something more after all.

Feeling impulsive, Amethyst blurted out, “You know, if you really wanna prove to him that you’re unavailable, we could kiss.”

Amethyst was instantly filled with regret as Peridot jolted her head up, eyes wide and lips parted in surprise. This was a stupid idea. But, to Amethyst’s shock, Peridot took a deep breath and said, “Ok.”

Peridot was the one to make the first move, closing the distance between them in one swift motion. Amethyst’s lips felt electrified as Peridot’s touched hers. One soft peck led to another, then two more, until finally their mouths met in a long indulgent caress that lasted way past the amount of time it would have needed to convince the guy at the bar that these two gems were in love. Amethyst let out a blissful hum and their mouths eased open, deepening the kiss.

Amethyst finally made herself pull away. She touched her hand to her lips, unable to believe what she had just done. She looked up to see Peridot gazing back at her, an intense look on her face.

She gulped. Well, the damage was already done, so if there ever was a time to be honest, now was it. “Peridot, I have a confession to make. I’ve… been wanting to do that with you for a long time now, but I’ve just been too chicken to tell you because I didn’t know if you’d want that, and I didn’t want to ruin our friendship because it means so much to me that you’re my friend and…” She was rambling. Pausing to take a breath and get to the point, she continued, “And I just need to know if there’s any chance you feel the same way I do.”

Clearing her throat, Peridot averted her eyes for a moment. “Well… I have a confession to make, too.” She glanced back at Amethyst sheepishly. “Creepy Guy left a half hour ago.”

Amethyst was silent for a moment, but then she let out a laugh, which grew only louder and more joyful as she pulled Peridot closer again and rested her forehead lovingly against hers. Peridot chuckled as well and smiled. After a moment, Amethyst grabbed Peridot’s hand. “Come on, let’s get out of here.” Smiling so much it hurt, they left the booth and made their way to the door. Amethyst paused for only a second to take note of what the band was playing. After all, this would be “their” song from now on.

 


End file.
